Tall-nut
The Tall-nut is a plant that is two times tougher than the Wall-nut. Tall-nuts also prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies and Pogo Zombies from vaulting or jumping over them, although Ladder Zombies can still climb over them. Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Catapult Zombies can crush them like other plants, Balloon Zombies fly over it without difficulty, Digger Zombies can tunnel under it, and Imps thrown by Gargantuars will fly high enough to go over them. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Tall-nut' Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you." Overview Tall-nuts can withstand 144 bites and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before being swallowed at 144 bites. Strategy Don't depend solely on Tall-nuts unless you also have an Imitater Tall-nut, as the slow recharge time will often leave you without any defenses. They work especially well in conjunction with Spikeweed and Spikerocks, so many strategies employ the combo as a first line of defense on the far right. It is recommended that you purchase Wall-nut First Aid to be able to place replacement Tall-nuts on top of damaged ones without having to dig them up first. Tall-nuts should also be used in the pool to prevent Dolphin Rider Zombies from reaching your defenses. You can also increase their defenses with a Pumpkin. These are a good choice for the mini-game Pogo Party. An Imitater version is also recommended. ZomBotany 2 Mini-game The Tall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany 2 mini-game are very resistant to high amounts of damage. The best plan is to stop them with your own pair of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts while doing heavy damage to them. Its health is comparable to a Gargantuar except it takes 30 shots less. It is the ZomBotany Zombie with the highest toughness. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Tallnut_body.png|Undamaged Tall-nut Tallnut_cracked1.png|Tall-nut's first Degrade Tallnut_cracked2.png|Tall-nut's second Degrade Tall-Nut Seed.jpg|Its Seed Packet in iPad version Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Tallnuts.JPG|Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut zen 12.JPG|Tall-nut in Zen Garden Cardboard Tall-nut.JPG|Cardboard Tall-nut LoadingScreen.png|A Tall-nut along with other plants on the PC Version Tall-nut.gif|Animated Tall-nut RotomGuy's Zen Garden3.jpg|A lot of Tall-nuts in the Zen Garden Picture 1.png|A blinking Tall-nut in a Pumpkin Tall-nut.png|HD Tall-nut Bf3561f1c4ccab5b0ffd1fa705ee61e5.jpg|Tall-nut and Wall-nut Tall-nut Packet.png|Tall-nut seed packet in the PC version Tall Online.png|Online Almanac Entry DS Tall-nut.png|Tall-nut in the DS version C00L_051.jpg|Tall-nut first Degrade (DS) note the tiny crack Tall-nut waaa DS.PNG|Second degrade Tall-nut in the DS version tallim.png|Imitater Tall-nut (normal and degraded) Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut's artwork PvZ2TallNut.jpg|Tall-nut in-game. PvZ2TallnutDegrade1.jpg|Tall-nut first degrade. PvZ2TallnutDegrade2.jpg|Tall-nut second degrade. Map_Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut on the old map TallnutPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Tall-nut seed packet hd tall-tut.png|HD Tall-nut Tall nut.png|Tall-nut's costume Mustcho.png|HD Tall-nut's costume Tall hard.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut Talll.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut with costume Tallnutcard.jpg|Tall-nut's Challenge Zone card Others tall.jpg|A model of a zombie and a third-stage Tall-nut Tall-nuts PvZA.jpg|Image released by ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page on June 28, it implies Tall-nut may appear in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies *For some reason, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. This may be because the Tall-nut is large enough that the zombies cannot enter the square, so they cannot get within the Gloom-shroom's range. *This is one of the three plants that cry, the others being Scaredy-shroom and Garlic. *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic also has the same tear animation before it is eaten as well. **Unlike the Garlic, the Tall-nut's angry expression won't change as it gets degraded. *On the DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *On the DS version, the 2nd stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *The Wall-nut does not shed a tear when nearly eaten. This may be due to the fact that the Wall-nut is braver than the Tall-nut, or, according to its Almanac Entry, it feels a massage instead of pain. *In the iPad version, his seed packet shows a picture of Tall-nut looking at the Zombies. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However in the DS version, it's still moving. *The Tall-nut is one of four plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten, with the others being the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, and Garlic. **If a Tall-nut has degraded to its second or third form, it will still look like a squashed Tall-nut that hasn't degraded when squashed by a Gargantuar and Vehicle Zombies. This also occurs to other degrading plants. *The Tall-nut is the tallest plant in the game, with the second-tallest plant being the Cactus when trying to shoot down a Balloon Zombie. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as the Wall-nut's upgrade. *If a Digger Zombie tries to eat a damaged Tall-nut while a Bungee Zombie steals it, the Tall-nut appears to be in perfect health. *When a Tall-nut is in the first column of the pool on a pool level, Dolphin Rider Zombies can jump over it. This may be because the Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into the pool halfway into the second column from the right. *When a Dolphin Rider Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, the dolphin disappears and the rider falls down into the water. *Tall-nut and Cactus are the only plants who aren't from a Daytime level in the game loading screen. *The only Tall-nut in I, Zombie is on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *The height of the Tall-nut is about the same length of the Cob Cannon. *In the Suburban Almanac, Tall-nut says that Wall-nut, his brother, had done something special for him. *When Pole Vaulting Zombies, Pogo Zombies, or Dolphin Rider Zombies try to jump over a Tall-nut, stars will appear (like the ones on cartoons when a character is hurt). *There are eight zombies that can pass through a Tall-nut by itself without eating it; the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie (with his ladder), the Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and the Imp (while flying). *Tall-nut is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. *Winning Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts and Magnet-shrooms will earn you the Achievement Sproing! Sproing!. *The Tall-nut is one of five plants whose purpose is to be chewed on. The other four are the Wall-nut, the Pumpkin, the Garlic, and the Hypno-shroom. *When you are playing Beghouled, go to the Suburban Almanac; the Tall-nut's Sun will be 250, Fume-shroom's will be 500, and Repeater's will be 1000. This also happens in Beghouled Twist. *Although the Tall-nut Zombie takes two Squashes or two Potato Mines to die, but the Squash Zombie can kill a Tall-nut in one hit, it absorbs 120 normal shots as opposed to the Tall-nut, which absorbs 144 bites, so technically the Tall-nut Zombie is weaker than the Tall-nut. *Tall-nut, Hypno-shroom, and Umbrella Leaf are the only defensive plants that do not smile at any point. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The Tall-nut blocks Zombie Bull Riders thrown by the Zombie Bull, unlike how in the first game it couldn't block Imps thrown by Gargantuars. **This is probably because Imps from Gargantuars are thrown higher than those from Zombie Bull. *Unlike the Wall-nut, the Tall-nut has two degrades instead of three. *It no longer sheds a tear before dying. *When applied Plant Food, the Tall-nut will also get back to its original form, so the perfect time Plant Food should be applied would be in the second degrade. *It takes 2 smashes when Plant Food is applied to it. See Also *Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Garlic *Plants *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut First Aid Category:Plants Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Pool Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West